deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simba vs Leone
(Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Lions, they are known as king of the pride and one should not mess with one or your going to get seriously hurt. Boomstick: Or the fun of being one like with Simba, The Lion King. Wiz: And Leone, the Lioness Assassion from Akame Ga Kill Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle! Simba finds the Pride of DEATH BATTLE! (Theme: The Circle of Life The Lion King) Wiz: In the many worlds of Disney, wherever it take places, when ever a plot happens, there is one where it took place in the Pride Lands of Africa which told the story The Lion King. Boomstick: In this tale, there was a young lion named Simba who's uncle Scar murders his dad Mufasa in the most brutal way possible and then Simba was kicked out of the Pride Lands and he ran into two bastards called Timon and 'Pumbaa which the 2 helped Simba survive the wild and they went on a quest to get back the throne and kill Scar.' Wiz: Simba possess superhuman speed, claws, and teeth which what most lions have by the way and he even has fur that protects him from bites and can carry what most lions can carry acording to Simba's appearance, he seems to be a Panthera Leo, types of lions that roam Africa. Boomstick: Also Simba is pretty durable by taking hits from Scar and his speed can outrun hynenas and even learned how to tough up the wild. Wiz: And Simba can even survive a stampede at a young age seem to wait out for help. Boomstick: Well even with that out of the way, he even kicked Scar's ass in a fight to the death and knocked Scar to his demise. Wiz: However one of Simba's most powerful attacks comes from his roar which causes soundwaves that drive off some african animals. Boomstick: But Simba's greatest weakness is he's kinda spoiled in most situations like a kid screaming in the store "I want that toy goddamn it", anyway have you seen my guard lion yet. Wiz: And since when did you have a guard lion, oh, that lion that got strucked by lightning, Boomstick: What, oh no, (Sobs). Wiz: I respect your loss Boomstick, respect your loss, anyway despite Simba's victory, he still has more to learn since he has little combat expirance. Boomstick: But that's just says how being a father to the Lion Guard may suck because you have to pay child support, watch their graduation and their marrage and their first kid and their graduation and it repeats like an endless cycle of goddamn it i wish i never found that other lion shit. Wiz: But even at that, Simba is a force to be reckoned with. (Simba: “ Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance.") Leone ain't Lion on DEATH BATTLE! (Theme: Skyreach Akame ga Kill) Wiz: Somewhere in a land, was the Night Raid lead by the girl in a black suit wielding a kitana nammed Akame. Boomstick: And they where all badass assassins who had one goal, destroy the empire. Wiz: But one of the members was a girl with yellow hair and wearing a black tube top and small shorts called Leone. Boomstick: She does kinda look like more of a hooker than a assassion such as wanting to take Tatsumi to a strip club and flash him and shove his d-. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What, i'm just saying my thoughts on the character, anyway if your a proper lady and you'll see Leone as one big mess such as shoving Tatsumi into her boobs, putting her feet on the table, and consuming large amounts of sake and other alcoholic drinks and get drunk right on the spot and the one thing that they don't like to do, kill people in style. Wiz: Leone wields a Teigu, a magical weapon that does many things such as turning you into armor or granting you a snipper and having thread that can be used to make weapons, but in Leone's case is Lionel. Boomstick: As Lionel, she gets lion like features such as claws, and that's about it but Leone can knock stone pillars in one punch. Wiz: Leone can also fight Dragons and even kill then on her first try which these dragons scale to a small town and Leone can tackle it with ease which makes her a formetable foe and she can even survive have her arms chopped off by Kurome, and even tag with Tatsumi and Chelsea. Boomstick: One weakness Leone has that her teigu like Tatsumi's is that it can infuse her to do these many things as getting ruthless and it even changes their look and personality. Wiz: That is correct of overuse of her Teigu similar to Tatsumi's that can corrupt her and the only way to get her arms back is by Lubbock's cross thread. Boomstick: But that just proves how badass she is, one way or the other, mess with Leone, someone is gonna die. (Leone: “If we quit now, then all the dead would have died for nothing.”) Prefight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle (Location: The Pride Lands The Lion King) Leone, Tatsumi, and Chelsea were tasked to explore a unknown place called the Pride Lands to find if any of the Jaggers layed any bases on the land as they hunt into the unknown. Tatsumi: Alright, I'll take the North side, Chelsea you take the West side, and Leone you'll take the East side. Chelsea: On it. Leone: I'll be back before you even think of what's keeping me from getting back. As the 3 go their said directions, then Leone finds a strange big lion, but this was no ordinary lion, this was the lion king Simba. ''' '''Simba: Who are you? Leone: Me, just an assassion on a mission to try to find the Jaggers's base. Simba: As you mean kill people. Leone: Yup. Simba: Leave, never come back. But Leone just stood there. Simba: I said leave, never come back! (Theme: King of ga Kill) Leone then starts fusing her teigu. Leone: I ain't leaving without a fight. Simba: So may be it, i won't lose to the hands of you little scum. ''' '''FIGHT Leone charges at Simba by punching him in the face and the she kicks the lion as Simba claws her and then kicks her into 3 trees as Leone jumped back up and punched the same trees at Simba who dodged 2 of then and then got hit by the other tree and then stared at Leone very madly and then tried to bite her but Leone kicks Simba in the face as it knocks the lion back. Simba: I must've misjudged you, but i still must put an end to your tyrade! Leone: Come at me, i still won't go down. Then Simba came charging once more and then kicked and clawed Leone and then bit her leg and then threw her a pretty far distance and then as Simba tried getting Leone again, Leone did a backflip to dodge Simba's charge and then punches the back of his head but then Simba then clawed Leone and then scrapped her right arm pretty badly. Leone: Goddamn it, not again! Simba: This is over! Then Simba then used his roar which caused a soundwave that knocked Leone into a mountain and smashed by a few rocks but she got back up just fine. Simba: What, how did you not die?! Leone: I'm a assassion you dumbass, and your kinda right, it's time to end this! Then Leone dashed into Simba once more and then kicked him down as she holds the lion down and uses her left arm and clawed Simba's head and then starts pulling on it and then lead to Leone snapping Simba's neck as the dead panthera leo falls to the ground making the Lion King no more. K.O Then Leone turns back. Leone: Well that's the end of him. Then Tatsumi and Chelsea find Leone with the dead lion. Leone: Yo Tatsumi and Chelsea, i scored us some lion meat. Tatsumi: Hey, not bad Leone. Chelsea: You are a pro at this, but we got a report that Akame needs us to spend the night here for another search tomarrow. Leone: Well we can't have this meat go to waste. It shows Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Leone in sleeping bags cooking Simba's corpse and then staring at the stars at the night. Results/Original Track (Theme: King of ga Kill) Boomstick: That was freaking awsome! Wiz: Well Simba didn't have many advantages over Leone meaning that Simba couldn't do anything about the situation. Boomstick: And Simba's just a panthera leo and Leone outclassed him by killing dragons, punching pillars, and being an assassion. Wiz: Simba may of defeated Scar, but Leone can tag with Tatsumi and Chelsea who are capable of doing more damage than Simba can even imagine. Boomstick: I'm not Lion when i say Leone dethrowned the King and earned ga Kill. Wiz: The winner is Leone. ''' '''Original Track: ' ' Note: The connections between Simba and Leone that they are both Lion like heroes who are loyal to there teammates and they have killed the baddies that swore against them Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020